


I learned to approach you my love [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anyway all this is very romantic, Charles is his consort or his slave, Erik is the King or the prince, First Time, M/M, no warning !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I learned to approach you my love [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/gifts), [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [City by the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350597) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



Right now, I love the stories that happen in fantasy / historical universe.  
And after reading Unsure and Unwilling by Theapolis and City by the Sea by Black_Betty, I wanted to draw a sovereign Erik and Charles that in one of these fanfic is his consort and in the other his slave (which turns out to be an innocent and pure young man). In both stories, their relationship remains platonic a very long time, until their feelings are revealed and Charles lost his virginity in his king's arms.  
So it's this moment, just before he leads him to their bed.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151220041039719703.jpg.html)

and as always sketch and ink versions.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151220041039602861.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151220041039868559.jpg.html)


End file.
